The present disclosure relates to a power storage system, a power storage control device, and a power storage control method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power storage system, power storage control device, and power storage control method that causes a cell to be charged.
In the related art, there has been proposed a technique related to a power source device in which a plurality of secondary batteries are connected in parallel. For example, JP 2006-345660A proposes a technique of providing, in a power source device in which a plurality of series connection battery blocks are connected in parallel, the plurality of series connection battery blocks including a plurality of chargeable and dischargeable secondary batteries connected in series, a constant current control circuit for each of the series connection battery blocks. According to the power source device disclosed in JP 2006-345660A, when the series connection battery blocks are connected in parallel, a series connection battery block having a small difference in potential can be prevented from being damaged by inrush current.